1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device in which a gap between a vehicle body side and a covering member is sealed by a seal portion.
2. Related Art
In a door mirror disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-254552, a base is attached to a vehicle body door panel, and the base is covered with a base cover. The base cover at the vehicle body door panel side is sealed by a packing.
In the door mirror such as mentioned above, an extended portion is integrally formed in a whole outer periphery of the packing, and the extended portion seals a gap between the vehicle body door panel and the base cover.
In this case, the extended portion is extended toward an inner periphery side (inner side) of the packing as the extended portion goes from the packing to the vehicle body door panel side. Particularly in a case of a small gap between the vehicle body door panel and the base cover, an end portion, on the vehicle body door panel side, of the extended portion is largely separated toward the inner periphery side (inner side) from the outer periphery of the base cover. Therefore, an appearance of the gap between the vehicle body door panel and the base cover is degraded because the base cover looks in a state of floating from the vehicle body door panel.